Demon's Bane
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: The island kingdom of Teridius is under threat from both mortal and demonic enemies. The story follows the adventures of Persillian and his band of rogues and warriors as they come to the aid of his sister, the queen.


_I began writing this story on Adult Fanfiction under the name Psychotic Monkey. But seeing as how it doesn't have any particular adult theme to it yet i've decided to set it in a dungeons and dragons world, and carry it on on this site. Please read and review, let me know what you think and how it can be improved. The intro is exactly that, a short chapter detailing some of Persillian's personal history._

_**Demon's Bane**_

Introduction:

_**Persillian**_

Persillian is one of the many illegitimate heirs of the King of Atharheim. He was brought up solely by his mother and older half sister. His mother's first husband and all but one of what would have been his half brothers were killed by the King of Atharheim when he took Persillian's mother against her will. He then executed them when her husband tried to intervene.

They had once been nobles of Atharheim. His mother's husband was a duke of Atharheim and advisor to the king. But the king desired the duke's wife for himself. And so arrested the entire family and brought them to his palace. Where the duke and his wife were forced to watch as the king executed their sons.

The duke was then forced to witness the king take his wife and she then watched as he was finally executed. Her two remaining children only escaped that day because her youngest son along with his older sister had been staying with relatives in the island city state and Kingdom of Teridius.

His mother had fled Atharheim soon after she was raped by the king. Helped by servants of the royal palace who had been loyal to her family she managed to escape the palace. They were chased to the coast were they boarded the ship to their freedom in Teridius. The king of Teridius was a strong and ruthless man but also fair to those who were loyal to him, such as Persillian's family. And as they were nobles by birth in his kingdom, he allowed Persillian's mother to return to her family.

When the king of Atharheim landed on the shores of Teridius they were met by the king of Teridius and fifty thousand troops who made it quite clear that the only way they would take any citizen of Teridius was to go to war. King Atharheim's protests fell on deaf ears and when he insisted she be returned, the king of Teridius challenged him to single combat to resolve the matter.

There was certainly no love lost between the two men. The king of Teridius was a warrior king who fought at the head of his army on every occasion they went into battle. The king of Atharheim was a man who had gained his kingdom through treachery and murder. He was despised by the king of Teridius who suspected him of the murder of the previous king and of his brothers. And this was his chance to take revenge for his old friend's death.

When the king refused to enter into single combat, the king of Teridius ordered his army forward. And the invading troops were slaughtered as the invaders they were. The king escaped only with a handful of men and one ship as all the others were seized. This led to the two kingdoms becoming enemies to this day. But Atharheim had never been much of a seafaring nation, so was unable to take revenge on Teridius.

The prisoners were paraded through Teridius as war slaves. But surprisingly they were spared, to show that the kingdom and its king were beyond the petty vengeance of Atharheim.

Persillian's mother was finally reunited with her one remaining son and daughter as well as her family in Teridius. The king of Teridius visited the family soon after and was immediately attracted to the woman he had saved.

They spent a great deal of time together after this and as the king had never married himself and to his knowledge had no heirs. He married Persillian's mother about six months later in a lavish and city wide ceremony.

Persillian was born soon after and though he was a reminder to his mother of her ordeal at the hands of the king of Atharheim she still tried to love him as much as she could.

Persillian's half brother and sister were still very young themselves at this time. And had no real idea of the events that led them to be refugees in this strange city. Though life was easy for them as family of influential nobles in Teridius.

Persillian's half brother died several years later, still at quite a young age. He was the victim of a strange withering disease that no priest or priestess could heal. This prompted his half sister to become a priestess of Hermes at quite a young age. So that she may if ever required learn the craft of healing should any more of her family suffer such a horrible and lingering death.

Persillian became close to the king and was instructed in the ways of the royal court so that one day he may replace the king. Should the king die. Persillian's older sister became a young priestess of Hermes and would eventually become an important and influential figure within the city. Though she had many admires the king did not force her to marry any of her suitors. Allowing her to choose whether or not to take a husband, much to the relief of the girl and to that of her family.

Persillian was taught to hate his father by his vengeful mother. And with very good reason. But while she had tried to bring him up to be a decent citizen, it was soon obvious he had the king's blood running through him.

Persillian soon rose through the ranks of his chosen profession of soldier. Becoming a knight of the order of Teridius, by his twenty fifth birthday. He was given lands and titles for his successes against pirate fleets from the mainland coasts. And combating several local beasts that had preyed on the citizens of the city for centuries.

He had insisted on starting at the bottom and earning his titles. Though the king was worried for his stepson's welfare he did not interfere with his decision. Respecting his wishes to earn his own merits through skill and combat. It was soon clear the boy soldier would not take long to make his presence felt, and by the age of sixteen had entered his first combat aboard one of the kings ships that was attacked by pirates. He had simply been there to observe but proved himself among the hardened veterans of Teridius's navy.

Teridius was an island and a city state, and also a kingdom. While not mentioned in the same revered tones as the seven great kingdoms on the continent of Eldongradd it was still a city of great history and legend. It was large for a city with perhaps two hundred thousand free citizens, and twice as many slaves. Not to mention the vast amount of seafarers, traders and travellers that was present throughout the year. This resulted in Teridius perhaps being the largest sea port beyond the vast capitals on the mainland.

The king of Teridius was assassinated by agents of the king of Atharheim. With no heirs, Persillian was next in line to the throne. As Teridius only recognises female (Persillian's older sister) heirs, if there are no male heirs. At the age of twenty seven Persillian became king of Teridius.

These events take place several years before the events of the Borantusii tribeswomen invading Atharheim. The king being about forty six at the time and still resenting the fact he could do nothing to punish Teridius other than send assassins.

Persillian's mother mourned the loss of her second husband. Killed by the same man who had killed her first husband all those years ago. At the age of forty seven she thought it unlikely she would take another husband. And was content to step back and allow her son to take the position of king. While she acted as his chief advisor. Along with his sister who was the highest ranking priestess of Hermes in the city. And had never taken a husband herself.

The new king was not content to sit back and become an idle ruler. Though not an evil man such as his father, the king of Atharheim, he did however share some of his more distasteful traits. The new king was certainly a womaniser, though unlike his father he was not a rapist, and would never resort to such things. He did however have numerous lovers and mistresses, much to the distress of his mother who thought he may become much like his father.

His amorous antics took him across much of the islands of Teridius. Usually in the guise of a travelling bard, as he did not wish his true identity revealed. During this time away from his duties as king, his much wiser and more sensible half sister would rule in his place. And most would say to their relief, that she was by far the better ruler. There were even plots in place to allow his sister to take his place permanently. Though she did not know about them and would have stopped any attempt to remove him had she known.

The plotters were however surprised by the king's next move, as were his family. After he returned from one of his adventures he called a meeting of his advisors and most influential nobles as well his family. At the meeting he announced he wished his sister to be made ruler of Teridius in his place. So that he would no longer be bound to the kingdom that had accepted him as their leader. There was much shock among those present, mostly from his sister, and even some protests. But he would not listen, stating that she was a far better ruler than he would ever be, and though he would return to the kingdom and help in times of trouble he wished to escape from what had become his island prison.

After the initial shock at his move, it was agreed that to avoid a needless power struggle between the noble houses, his sister would become queen of Teridius. But with no husband she was under pressure to provide an heir to the throne.

His exploits and adventures after this would become the tales of legend. And his greatest was about to begin as he departed for Atharheim to the protests of his family, to seek out his true father and repay him for the crimes against his family.

Many had wondered why the two unmarried nobles, in true royal style had not married each other as was often the way of kings and queens of the same family in Teridius and on the mainland. And even of the gods they worshipped. But both had dismissed the idea when approached, finding it distasteful, they were very close, but not that close.

It was not as though she had any lack of admirers but still she would not choose and it would be some years later before she would finally commit herself to marriage. After the return of Persillian and his band of wanderers, she settled for one of those, a simple warrior and knight of Atharheim who had joined Persillian on his questing. Much to the anger of many of those wealthy and noble of Teridius, she married him soon afterwards, to the delight of her brother, who had brought him with that very intention in mind. Knowing his sister valued many things over wealth and titles, all of those things could be attributed to this young but honourable knight, he did not however take the title of king. This would never have been accepted, Persillian's sister was greatly admired and loved by her people, and they would have never accepted any other ruler.

Persillian soon returned to his wanderings on the mainland, but not before solving some of his sister's more dangerous problems. There were still those who did not see the queen as an acceptable ruler, and when they made the mistake of moving against her, it was Persillian who led the forces that stopped them. But he was in no mood to show them mercy, against his sister's wishes he fought and killed them in the city's arena. Their lands, titles and possessions were confiscated and their families enslaved on his orders.

When his sister had asked him why he had gone against her wishes he had simply said that she and their mother were the only family they had and he did not wish to leave potential enemies alive to succeed where they had once failed.

The killings were seen by most as Persillian's devotion to his sister and queen, and most took it as sign that any who opposed her would share the same fate. He also took the opportunity to root out any agents of Atharheim and any other enemies who were in the kingdom. The time became known as the Year of the Culling, as they were tracked down one by one and executed.

Persillian made his presence felt during his brief stays in Teridius, just to remind those who opposed his sister that he was never far from the kingdom and would always return if asked by his family. He had the loyalty of the army and most of its officers and generals, which was where the true power of the kingdom lay.

His next journey to Atharheim starts around the time of the invasion by the Borantusii into the kingdoms of Eldongradd. He never gets to avenge his family and kill his father as the deed as already been dome by the ferocious might of the barbarian women. This starts him off on his most famous quests, as he leads his band of wanderers through Atharheim and beyond. Finally leaving Teridius to take care of it's self and his sister to become the true ruler without his interference.

"Do we leave Teridius tomorrow then, Persillian? Why are you in such a hurry to return to that vile land? We have stayed here just a week and already you wish us to return to Atharheim. Even when you know the rumours that war may come to your father's kingdom."

"He is my father only by the act he forced on my mother, nothing else. I will see his head raised above the gates of Teridius for all to see even if it is the last thing I ever do. I wish us to be on our way, Tamora. My sister does not need my interference any longer. I bring her only new problems with my harsh ways."

"She values your presence here. As her champion and as her brother. Do not underestimate the value she places on you Persillian. It is a relief to her when you return. As it is to your mother and her family, you are lucky to have those who care for you."

"You are right, Tamora, as always. And what would I do without your council. You would have made a fine queen had I known you before giving away my kingdom."

"The daughter of a slave, queen of Teridius. I do not think they would have accepted that, Persillian, not even for you. And we would likely have never met had you not taken to wandering Atharheim."

"I remember the first time I saw you, that rope tight around your neck, they did not take kindly to thieves in that town of Atharheim. Had I not bought you they would have stretched your neck for sure. But a thousand coins were more gold than that rabble had ever seen and would see in a lifetime. But you were worth it, and it seemed such a pity to stretch that pretty neck. And I thought it was time I owned at least one slave, it was not fitting for one of my position to be without servants."

"Then why did you free me straight afterwards, if you wished a slave."

"You would have made a poor slave, Tamora. And I had no time to train you as my servant, but the real question is why you wished to travel with me. You were finally free, and yet you chose to tie yourself to something almost as binding as slavery."

"That's ridiculous, what would you know of slavery. I chose to travel with you because I had nowhere else to go, and you obviously were very wealthy. So I hoped to either gain some of that wealth in whatever manner seemed appropriate, but you already know this anyway."

"And why do you stay with me now, Tamora. You could have had anything you wanted, I offered it to you, and you refused."

"I think you are merely testing me, Persillian, you know why I am still with you. Or at least you should after almost six months of travelling together, you have shared my bed often enough to know this."

"Could it be you're trying to tell me you love me, Tamora? You can tell me you know, it's just you have never said it. Then again, neither I have I suppose."

"And I suppose I must. To put up with your irritating questions."

"That's all I wished to know, Tamora. Although I knew you wouldn't actually say it."

"You are an impossible man, Persillian. Alright I love you, is that good enough for you."

"And I you, Tamora. I think if I should ever marry, you should be the one, what do you think."

"Perhaps I don't wish to marry you, Persillian, you're a notorious womaniser. You could never remain faithful to me. And would leave me to bring up your children while you courted all the women of Teridius."

"But I could do that now, and you still remain."

"As could I, Persillian, you are not the only one who can use their charm. And I don't yet have the burden of children."

"We had better get to work on that I think. I can't have you charming the nobles of Teridius. I doubt any of them could cope with you anyway. They're used to nice and quiet young noblewomen to tend their homes and look after their children, not some wild she devil like you."

"So if a woman acts in this manner she is a wild she devil. Yet if you do it, they write songs and tell tales of your antics and adventures. That hardly seems just does it?"

"Nobody ever said it was just. I agree though, there are too few women like yourself in Teridius. I think they would envy your freedom. I wonder how many would leave their arranged marriages if given the chance. And take to a life similar to yours."

"They should show more respect for themselves. How can they allow themselves to be forced into these disgusting marriages? It is not far removed from slavery, I would free them all were I queen of Teridius."

"Not all marriages are arranged. Mostly among the noble houses, the commoners tend to have more freedom in these matters. It makes you wonder who the real slaves are."

"I would kill any man who tried to take me by force. Surely that is what these marriages amount to. How many of these women are willing. They have no life here in this city. You should persuade your sister to ban these primitive practices."

"I am sure she would agree with you. But without the support of the noble houses there is no power in Teridius. She would loose all support if she tried to change thousands of years of tradition."

"If even the rulers are bound by these traditions. Then they have no real power."

"It could also be said that the nobles are there to keep tyrannical leaders from becoming too powerful. Any ruler in Teridius only rules by the will of the noble houses. If they try to take all the power for themselves, they will soon find they have enemies at every turn. I suspect that is why my sister is a popular ruler. She seeks little power for herself."

"And do you ever regret giving away this kingdom to your sister? Surely you must have your doubts."

"No, I don't think so. I could never be tied to this kingdom as I would be required to if I were still king. And I would not be able to travel with you and the others. I think I have the best of both worlds."

"And what of your sister and Pelius. Do you mind that she spends so much time with him, him being only a poor knight?"

"I spend all my time with you and you were a slave. I don't think it matters to me at all. She has finally met someone decent. Not like some of the snivelling sycophantic royal dogs who hound her constantly. Seeking her favour and attention. It is as I had planned. I knew she would see more to Pelius than merely wealth and title, neither of which he has."

"You planned this, do they know."

"No, they needed only to meet. And I have played my part. They need know nothing else other than one is my sister and the other my friend. And they have my blessing if they wish it, to do as they please."

"You are devious, Persillian, but I am sure they will not mind. It is a shame you will not stay to see if anything comes of their relationship."

"Perhaps I will leave you here to keep an eye on them for me."

"You aren't escaping from me that easily, Persillian, I know what your like when you're away."

"I do not wish you to come with me this time, Tamora. I have a feeling it may be a lot more dangerous than usual, the talk of war in Atharheim is not mere rumour. And I do not wish to lose you. I did not mention marriage merely for the sake of it. I have been considering this for some time, and you would have the choice unlike many of those noblewomen here in Teridius, but it is your choice."

"You wish to marry me and then leave me straight after. That would indeed be cruel, Persillian. I may never see you again, and what would I do in Teridius? It is not the setting we have become used to. I think its calm and peace would drive me insane with frustration."

"Then that is your answer. You will not marry me."

"I cannot, Persillian. If you go and get yourself killed I have no intention of becoming the mourning widow. There is nothing for me here. It would be like a prison sentence."

"You would be cared for, you would stay at the royal palace along with our family. Surely it couldn't be as bad as you make it out to be."

"And when would you return, once a year perhaps for a brief visit. I would court anyone who seemed likely to relieve my boredom."

"Then marry me and come with me when I leave."

"Why is this so important to you? You have never mentioned it before now."

"Because if anything happens to me, I wish you to be able to return here and take what is mine. I do not wish to see you with a collar on your neck once again."

"And you would be willing to marry me. A slave, your family would never allow it."

"An ex slave, and they have no choice. Had I still been king, it would never have been accepted. But they have no say in this matter now, so will you marry me. Or am I to remain unwed and free to carry on with my womanising ways."

"I will have to think about this, Persillian, it is unexpected."

"I hope you will not take too long, Tamora, if we are to wed. I would like it to be here, but I can put our departure off for only so long."

"I see no reason to leave at all until we know what is happening in Atharheim. We do not want to arrive in the middle of a war."

"Perhaps you are right, though no doubt word will reach us soon."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now you can let me decide at my own leisure, even an ex slave likes time to think about such an important decision. Who knows I may get a better offer."

"And who would take a thieving ex slave as his wife. Other than a thieving ex king. I think we have found our match, Tamora. But take your time, at least my family will be pleased we are staying a while longer."

"You had better let the others know if we are staying. They will want to get better acquainted with the more lively parts of this city, if there are any."

"The port town will be very much to their liking. It is a lot more like the places we have become used to visiting."

"Then we should all go, we have something to celebrate after all."

"And what would that be."

"Our wedding you fool, or have you forgotten so soon."

"That was a quick decision. I thought you needed time to think."

"I did, and now I've thought, at least it might stop you chasing other women."

"Well maybe it will."

"What I meant to say was it had better stop you chasing other women. Unless you want to be missing something one morning when you wake up."

"Well I suppose I could give it up for you. Though it won't be easy."

"Well maybe when you're married to me, you won't need to chase other women."

"You're already more than I can handle now. I don't think I'd have the energy to chase anyone else."

"And that's the way I intend to keep it. But no children, not yet anyway, you may be getting old but I'm still young and won't be burdened with your offspring."

"There is barely ten years between us, and I am not yet quite thirty years, I am hardly old, Tamora, and you are not yet ready to play the role of mother."

"Well I'm pleased we agree on that. You should come back to bed; you've been stood at that window for almost an hour. What is so interesting about a torch lit city that you have seen a thousand times before."

"I will in a moment. It is a beautiful place, far grander than the cities of Atharheim. I will walk through the streets tomorrow. I suppose I have missed it more than I thought I would."

"Then come back to bed and let us rest if we are to walk through Teridius in the morning. And you can think of how you will announce to your family that you will take an ex slave as your wife. It should be interesting to see their reaction."

"Alright, I grow tired anyway."

Persillian walked back over to the bed and climbed under the sheets next to Tamora, where she immediately grabbed hold of him and pulled him close to her.


End file.
